


Broken Paradise

by bbrrennddenn, Marionette_05



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth C (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrrennddenn/pseuds/bbrrennddenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_05/pseuds/Marionette_05
Summary: Earth C is such a beautiful place. 8 kids, 12 trolls, and the wonderful work they've created around them. The world they made, the people they made, and the rest of their lives ahead of them. Seems like a wonderland! But alas. Nothing lasts forever. And especially not death, it seems. Lord English has risen from the grave with a vengeance, and a patent for controlling trolls. Will 8 kids be able to defeat Lord English one more time?
Kudos: 1





	Broken Paradise

PROLOGUE 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quick nap won't hurt. So Alex Kumiko walked into his bedroom.

Tonight would be great. He knew that for a fact. But today had been so tiring. Plus, getting a quick nap in, then going and actually doing shit made him feel very professional.

He laid down with a grin on his face. He got to sleep easier than he usually does. Thinking about later that night probably helped that. It was a calm, quiet night, surprisingly enough. It never usually is. He usually spends a good portion of the night playing games with friends on his computer. He had the house to himself, which, got lonely sometimes, but again, he had his friends to play with. They were always free, which was nice. 

He got to sleep thinking about his friends and the night awaiting him. 

Then Alex started falling. 


End file.
